


Eternia: your pink sugar delight

by tetsuskitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Glimmer, F/F, Firefighter Adora, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Glimmer is the owner and baker at Eternia Bakery while Adora is a firefighter who gets hooked on her delicious pastries.





	Eternia: your pink sugar delight

“You cross the Queen Angella Bridge and enter Eternia Hall Avenue, it’s at the end of the Avenue, right before the crossroads.” Were Scorpia’s vague instructions, but since the Avenue was busy the cars moved slowly enough that Adora could check slowly each side of the street for **_Eternia Bakery._**

Soon enough she spotted the bakery, larger than she imagined it in her head with big spotless windows and beautifully written pink letters that spelled the name of the place. Even from the outside it gave off a soft and relaxing vibe and Adora found herself smiling as she looked for a spot to park her car.

Once that was done she crossed the street and walked over to the door, pulling on the handle and hearing a gentle ringing above her head which made her look up briefly. Out of the corner of her eye she sensed a rapidly moving shadow but paid it no mind when nothing was there after she really looked. Then looking around she noticed how organized and clean the bakery was, white and pink with tiny comfortable sofas where people sat, some reading books, others with their laptops balanced neatly on their lap, one hand writing and the other holding a mug or a tiny pastry. There were some old ladies around too in all their afternoon leisure and white haired glory.

Adora walked up to the counter where a young man was waiting for her with a beaming smile. Although that took her by surprise, she returned the smile and then let her eyes wander the display of pastries. It was positively mouth-watering: mini pies with stunning arrangements of fruit on top that seemed almost polished, chocolate croissants with a thin layer of caramel on top, chocolate cake, red velvet cake, cake with fruit inside and whipped cream layers.

Adora ended up settling on the chocolate croissant and a warm latte which she was handed with a melodic “Enjoy!” and after she thanked the nice waiter, she took out the book she was currently reading, about to finish but not quite, and settled comfortably into the sofa she picked in the corner of the bakery, with a good view of the entire place. She fell into a lulling rhythm, swallowing word after word and occasionally underlining something that caught her attention. She sipped her drink slowly and let the warmth of the mug warm her cold hands. Sometimes she’d look out the window and a child would wave enthusiastically making her smile and wave back. Then she’d let the book pull her back in. She ended up staying until the last line of the book and since fall was already bleeding into winter, the nights came early and the sky was a deep dark blue, only interrupted by the bright white flash of the moon.

She looked up to see the waiter behind the counter still and as she looked further in, she saw that fast shadow move again through the tinted window that protected the kitchen from view. It was so quick it was hard to follow, so quick she questioned it was even there. Shaking her head, she didn’t question it further. Getting up to pay, she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She paid and left with a smile on her face. She’d come back, maybe even this week still. She was glad she had asked Scorpia about where the cake from Entrapta's birthday had come from, after all. As she got in the car she sent her a quick text telling her she’d found the bakery and thanking her.

As always, the text back came with 30 added emojis. Adora smiled and put the phone back in her bag before driving away.

Getting home, she was greeted by Reina’s loud meows.

“What’s going on, baby? Is it food? No food? Let’s get you some food.” She said to the kitty as she picked her up and took her to the kitchen, filling her food bowl and relishing in her satisfied purrs as she bit into her dinner. Then she searched the fridge for the leftovers from yesterday and took them out, heating them up in the microwave and taking the plate back to the living room where her laptop was already turned on. She pressed play for the episode to start, and covered herself in the blanket which had been discarded at the end of the sofa. Reina joined after a while and soon, with a belly full, they were both in bed, resting.

 

On those difficult days, after an especially fierce fire, sometimes with complications, all Adora felt like doing was to take a shower and get in bed to sleep soundly. But that never happened. The smell of smoke wouldn’t leave her skin for days, no matter how fiercely she scrubbed her skin, no matter how red it looked afterwards. At night, she could still feel herself suffocate, she couldn’t pull the covers above her shoulders. She’d lie there for hours sometimes, sometimes she slept restlessly.

That day, after her team succeeded in putting out the fire in the Soundless Forest, she looked at the ashy desolation they tracked behind them as they went home. She thought one day the sight of burnt life and dark death wouldn’t make her want to weep, but today she still felt a lump in her throat. After finally wrapping up at the fire station, she walked over to her car, sitting down and letting herself cry. Then with a deep breath, she wiped the wet tears from her face and started the ignition.

Knowing it would be another one of those awful nights, she decided to go to **_Eternia_** and buy herself something sweet to get her through it. As she opened the door, she realized she still had her fireman suit on, all dark blue and striking yellow lines, covered in dirt. She almost wanted to leave but she was here already, what was the point? She was so tired, what did it even matter? She’d try not to touch anything, at least.

The man behind the counter was the same as last time, though this time his smile was different, smaller, as if he understood the one she could give back couldn’t be strong and full of energy as last time. She gave him her order, to go, and waited.

As alert as she was today, she didn’t notice the tiny girl that made her way from the kitchen to right in front of her, stocking up the display with fresh made goodies. They looked so good Adora couldn’t help but to voice aloud her thoughts.

“Those look so good. Could I take some too, please?” She asked, still looking at the miniature cakes, before looking up to lock eyes with a pink haired girl. She was built like a true baker, compact, strong arms, and yet squishy. And for some reason, Adora felt her smile grow as the other girl didn’t break her gaze, and mirrored her expression.

“How many will that be?” The girl asked her.

“Five.” Adora said, mindlessly, distracted as she watched the tiny baker put the cakes into a box, neatly arranged into a dice’s five spots.

“And who are they for?” The other asked without looking up, making sure the box was closed correctly.

“Adora.” She responded, though her brow furrowed as an afterthought because there was no need for the other girl to be asking her name. And she gave it so readily too.

“I’m Glimmer, the baker.” The other introduced herself as she placed Adora’s order in the counter in front of her. “Come back soon.” She added, a sweet smile on her lips.

Adora found herself giving back that same smile. “I will.” She said, just before grabbing her things and turning around, taking her free hand to her chest as she left the bakery and breathing in deeply.

“ _What was that?_ ” She whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be great, I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @ tetsuskitten


End file.
